Hope
by omgijustcan't
Summary: Maybe, just maybe, she'll recover. And that's all I can hope for. Rated T for themes.


"Molly Weasley," I give my name to the bored-looking receptionist sitting at the desk in the Muggle hospital. The receptionist (Amy, her name tag reads) looks up at me. "Um... I'm here to see, uh, Dominique Weasley."

"First floor," Amy says in monotone, her lips barely moving. "Second room on the right. Good luck. Miss Weasley is one of our... problem patients."

"I'm fully aware of that," I snap at her. It might sound mean, but it's true. Domi has a lot of problems - it's why she's in here in the first place. Apparently St. Mungo's doesn't do treatment for people like Domi. "Thanks anyway," I say, walking towards the lift. After pressing the up button several times, the doors open with a short 'ping'. It seems like it takes forever, but I finally exit on the first floor. I'm almost scared to go into the room, but I have to. Well, technically, I don't, but it's for Domi - the cousin I'm closest to, my best friend. Apparently, I'm more like a sister to her than Victoire is. "Domi?" I say tentatively, pushing the door open. I don't get a reply.

She's lying on the bed, asleep. She's completely covered apart from her head, but one stick-thin arm is dangling out. I can see the soft, fine hair all over it. I can see her cheekbones and not in a good way. She's pale, much too pale, and her skin is dry and peeling. Also, her light red hair is thinning. She doesn't look like a red-haired Victoire any more. She looks like a ghost. I tiptoe across the room and sit in the old hospital chair beside her bed, taking her hand. Her eyes slowly flutter open, revealing dull blue eyes.

"Hi Molls," she whispers, her voice croaking a little. I doubt she's used it in a while. I'm the first visitor she's had since we were told she was allowed visitors. Don't look like that - we were only told that two days ago. Her parents have had work, Victoire doesn't care and Louis is still at school, so her immediate family can't (or won't) visit yet. In fact, all of them except Domi herself, Victoire and me are still in school.

"Hey Domi," I say gently. I swallow hard, trying to think of something to say. "How - how are you doing? Are you getting better?"

"Yes," she says, closing her eyes again. "Yes," she repeats. There's a long silence. "I don't think they'd let you in if I wasn't." Another silence. "How are the family?"

"Most are still in school," I reply. She gives me what we've so aptly named 'The Weasley Glare'. Even in hospital, she can do it well. "Let's see... Roxie has a girlfriend. Danielle Wood. Not much else has changed. Victoire's still a bitch. Rose is still smoking and drinking and fucking everything with legs. Lily's still pining over Scorpius. And Louis misses you. He told me to give you this." I hand her the letter he sent to me this morning.

"Thank you," she says, taking it with a bony hand. She reads over it, tears coming to her eyes as she does so. "I'm a mess, aren't I?" She lets out a short, harsh laugh. "Stupid question. I'm in hospital for anorexia. Of course I'm a mess."

"You're recovering," I whisper, allowing myself a small smile. "You're getting better. You'll be okay, Domi. So, how are you feeling?"

"I'm fine," she says quickly. Much too quickly.

"I don't believe you," I say truthfully. I pride myself on being honest. When I was thirteen, I promised that I'd never be a fake bitch like Victoire, who lies to everyone. She's part of the reason why Domi's lying in this hospital bed. Victoire (I won't even call her by her preferred name, Vic) always told Domi that she was ugly and fat. Domi brushed it off at first, but it quickly got to her. Because Victoire is a bitch.

"You shouldn't," Domi says. Well, that was unexpected. Usually, she explodes, demanding why I don't. My surprise must show on my face, because she gives a weak smile. "Out of character?"

"Just a little bit," I admit. "Lucy misses you too. I don't have a letter from her, though. And I've been told by the ones who give a shit about family that they hope you're doing well."

"So everyone except Victoire and Rose," she corrects. I can't even deny it. Victoire honestly doesn't give a shit about Domi and Rose doesn't really give a shit about anyone. "Don't bother lying to me, Molls."

"You know I won't," I say. "Yes, everyone except Victoire and Rose. But who needs them? They noticed your anorexia - I know they did." I stop, looking at Domi. "I'm sorry. I didn't notice, and I'm sorry. Lucy's the only one who did - well, the only one who told someone."

"It's alright, Molls," Domi says. "I didn't notice your scars. Lucy's the one who did. The one who told someone." Another short, harsh laugh. "It's always Lucy."

"She's the quiet one," I say, my hand automatically going to my covered arms. "It's only natural that she notices things."

"It doesn't matter. You're my best friend, my cousin, practically my sister," she says, her voice cracking as she says this. "I should have noticed." She lets out yet another laugh. "I _would have _noticed if it wasn't for my own _stupid_ problems."

"We're not here to talk about me," I say quickly. "And your problems aren't stupid. They're serious enough for you to be hospitalised. That's not exactly what I would call _stupid,_ Domi." She's silent.

"I'm tired, Molls," she finally says in a hushed whisper. "I'm tired of being here. I don't _want_ to be in this place anymore. Help me, Molls." Her eyes close. "Promise you'll help me."

"I promise," I whisper, letting go of her hand as she falls asleep. I kiss her forehead as I stand. "I'll see you soon, Domi," I say as I get to the door. I doubt she heard me. I leave the hospital, now thinking that maybe, just maybe, Domi will recover.

And that's all I can hope for.

* * *

**AN: Wow, I've not published for ages! At least not on this site. I published a story on FictionPress, under the same account name. Check it out. It's similar to this in that it's themed around eating disorders, but it's a letter.**

**Review if you liked it. Permission to flame if you didn't. Constructive criticism would be much preferred though :)**


End file.
